This invention relates to a kendo dummy capable of mechanically operating to replace the human body for practicing kendo.
On kendo practicing, an instructor is needed for practicing attack and defence. However, human body is not suitable for practicing such dangerous movements as straight thrust at throat, breast or stomach. Furthermore, in the absence of an instructor, the kendo exerciser alone can not do the practicing. The kendo dummy provided by the inventor is aimed to obviate the disadvantage of these two respects.